1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a communication system formed by hierarchically interconnecting a plurality of communication devices, a communication device included in the communication system, and an address setting method of the communication device.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-501804 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a communication system capable of automatically detecting the topology of a network. In this communication system, a search packet is transmitted from a master communication device to slave communication devices. The search packet is transmitted to all slave communication devices when each slave communication device serves as a relay station. Each slave communication device transmits own-device identification information to the master communication device. At this time, information of the relay station is stored in the search packet or a response packet to the search packet. Thus, the route from the master communication device to each slave communication device becomes apparent, and the network topology is automatically detected.